


Как пройти в библиотеку?

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Horror, Love/Hate, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Romance, Snape is Alive, Sub Lucius Malfoy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Малфой-мэнор стар и хранит много загадок. После войны Люциус зовет своего друга Северуса исследовать одну из них.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> АУ (Снейп выжил, как конкретно не упоминается), не слишком приятные сцены

По правде говоря, Малфои уже буквально сидели у Северуса в печенках. Эта семейка, а особенно ее старший представитель, похоже, возомнили, что он их личный слуга, или поверенный, или еще кто-то в этом роде. Это вечное: «Северус, пожалуйста!», «Северус, мне срочно нужны зелья…», «Профессор Снейп, объясните, как…», «Северус, прошу, приходи сегодня в шесть утра в Малфой-мэнор, мне срочно надо с тобой поговорить!» Просьбы, просьбы, просьбы! Бесконечно! Он уже был бы рад сдохнуть, только бы не слышать их. Так ведь нет — от Малфоев не сбежишь и на тот свет!

Отказать? О, он пытался. Тысячу раз! Но Малфои относились к типу тех страшных людей, с которыми проще согласиться, чем объяснить, почему не собираешься это делать. Будут уговаривать до последнего, припомнят все хорошее, что для него делали, надавят на совесть, расскажут о великолепных перспективах, вспомнят об узах дружбы, о прошлом…

Северус скрипнул зубами и смахнул с лица дождевую воду. Прошлое, это чертово прошлое продолжало преследовать его. Превратило помощь Малфоям в дурную привычку, от которой он никак не мог избавиться. Надо… надо было окончательно разорвать все отношения еще двадцать лет назад. Впрочем, в этом случае Люциус вряд ли вчера пришел бы к нему и сделал настолько интересное предложение, что отказаться не хватило духу. И теперь он злился на себя, потому что снова превратился в «домашнюю собачку», которая радостно побежала к хозяину, как только тот поманил пальцем.

Нет, нет… Все. Хватит. Хватит! Больше он никогда не поддастся уговорам Люциуса! Но как же можно отказаться проникнуть в одну из тайн Малфой-мэнора? Прикоснуться к древнейшим источникам сокровенных знаний по Темным искусствам и зельеварению, увидеть (а может, даже изучить!) редкие артефакты. Нет, он решительно не мог допустить, чтобы такая ценность уплыла из рук. 

В свое время именно интерес к запретным искусствам привел его к Темному Лорду. Северус надеялся достичь наивысшего мастерства в магии, проникнуть в саму ее суть, но его ждало разочарование. Казалось бы: среди потомственных волшебников должны быть те, кто понимает ее, однако даже Лорд испытывал к ней весьма однобокий интерес.

Впрочем, Северус знал, что в старых семейных библиотеках хранилось много запретной литературы, оставшейся со времен, когда Темную магию еще воспринимали как искусство, а не оружие. Чтобы получить к ним доступ, Северус старался подружиться с представителями волшебных семей, в том числе с Люциусом. Это оказалось ошибкой, ибо дружба… да и, чего уж греха таить, любовь к нему принесла Северусу больше горя, чем радости. Ветреный, пустоголовый, самовлюбленный идиот со временем стал занимать слишком много места в его жизни. И если любовную интрижку он, узнав о двуличии Малфоя, прекратил, то от «дружбы» избавиться так и не смог. 

Нет, определенная польза от таких отношений все же имелась — библиотека Малфой-мэнора была достаточно богата хорошими книгами, а Малфой регулярно поставлял редкие ингредиенты и помогал деньгами. Да и сам не оставался в накладе — просил в ответ различного рода услуги, причем не всегда законные, и Северус не смел отказать. И все же отношения с Люциусом тяготили. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество казалось не равноправным. Малфой занимал его время, раздражал, отвлекал, зудел, словно назойливая муха... Иногда даже хотелось отравить надоедливого павлина, хотя на самом деле Северус никогда бы этого не сделал. Почти тридцать лет дружбы нельзя просто выбросить из памяти. Каким бы Люциус ни был, без него мир казался неправильным.

Да… хорошо, что тот все же не пропил остатки мозгов и решил обратиться к нему за помощью. Страшно представить, что могло бы произойти, решись Малфой отправиться в старую Библиотеку один. Как бы там ни было, хотелось, чтобы пройдоха продолжал жить, а не пропал, или сошел с ума, или… Да мало ли что могло еще случиться с этим идиотом! Магические аномалии опасны по определению, в одиночку Люциусу соваться туда точно не следовало бы. Тем более, что из-за приговора он не мог считаться полноценным магом. Но это только на пользу: может, поумерит амбиции. Пусть радуется, что жив остался и в Азкабан не попал. Хитрец.

Северус поймал себя на том, что улыбается, и едва не влетел в огромную лужу, которая разлилась поперек дорожки. Что-то Малфои совсем за поместьем следить перестали. Впрочем, ничего удивительного — без хозяйки все приходило в упадок. Северус вытащил палочку и взмахнул ею, рассеивая лужу.

Нарцисса уехала. Как объяснил Люциус: «Ей надоел отвратительный английский климат». Северус не замечал, чтобы раньше он ее не устраивал, но выяснять настоящие причины отъезда не стал. В конце концов, это не его дело. Есть у Люциуса жена, нет ее — какая разница? Скорее всего, ей просто надоело вынужденное безделье, пьянство и нытье мужа. Да и обстановка в Британии оставляла желать лучшего — несмотря на ее «героический», по словам Поттера, подвиг, отношение к Малфоям вообще и Нарциссе в частности было плохим. Многие считали, что они слишком легко отделались, и заслужили если не Азкабан, то запрет на использование магии… 

И все же нехорошо, что Малфой остался в поместье совсем один — еще наделает глупостей.

Из-за пелены дождя, наконец, показались стены дома. Северус добрался до парадного входа, поднялся по мраморным ступеням и трижды постучал дверным молотком. 

Люциус лично открыл дверь. Выглядел он еще хуже, чем накануне.

— Ты совсем спать перестал? — поинтересовался Северус вместо приветствия.

Люциус попытался улыбнуться, от чего его лицо перекосило. Идиот, просто идиот. Вожжа под хвост — и все побоку. Какие могут быть еда и сон, когда у любезного мистера Малфоя появилась Идея? 

— Поспишь тут… — Люциус отошел, пропуская Северуса в холл.

Похоже, даже зелья, которые он дал вчера, тот не пил, иначе бы хоть какой-то эффект был. А так словно только из Азкабана вышел: темные круги под глазами, морщины, щеки ввалились. И глаза совершенно красные, хотя блестят, как у молодого. Приключение предвкушает, недоумок.

Северус сбросил на пол мокрый плащ, и тот сразу исчез — домовики забрали. 

— Давай сразу в библиотеку… — Люциус направился к лестнице, но на полпути обернулся. — Или, может, ты голоден? Тогда лучше…

— Ты сам-то когда в последний раз ел?

Люциус поспешно отвел взгляд.

— Все ясно, — Северус посмотрел на него с осуждением, — в лучшем случае сегодня утром, в худшем… Вчера утром. Я прав?

Тот рассеяно кивнул и приказал домовикам подать ужин.

Как бы ни хотелось Люциусу поскорее приступить к делу, о манерах он не забывал. Ел не торопясь и даже поддерживал светский разговор — о погоде, о политике… Вот только руки у него подрагивали.

— Тебя по-прежнему донимают авроры? — поинтересовался Северус.

— Не слишком. Похоже, убедились, наконец, что я не прячу в подвале своих бывших… «друзей» и коллекцию запрещенных артефактов.

— Но библиотеку они не видели?..

— Нет, хотя авроры про нее знают. Только поделать ничего не могут.

— И они смирились?

— И да, и нет. Приглашали для консультации невыразимцев, но тем давно уже все известно, — Люциус подлил себе вина, горлышко бутылки дрожало и неприятно звякало о край бокала. — Еще мой прапрадед внес ее в каталоги. Они даже никого не прислали — только отписались, что давно знают об «аномалии», — он сделал большой глоток из бокала и поставил его на стол, едва не опрокинув. — Аврорам пришлось поверить, что Библиотека опасности не представляет, но думаю, до сих пор считают, будто я прячу там какой-нибудь саркофаг с телом Лорда. Набрали болванов… гриффиндорцев, — он скривился.

— Кстати, а сам Лорд ею не интересовался? Не думаешь, что он мог там побывать?

— Нет. Он вообще не знал, что туда можно попасть. Да ему не до того было — пророчества, Поттер, Дары смерти… 

От разговоров о Лорде у Люциуса всегда портилось настроение, надо бы сменить тему. Тот словно прочитал его мысли.

— Но хватит о Лорде. Драко тебе не писал?

Драко, несмотря на протесты родителей, решил вернуться в Хогвартс — доучиваться. Именно на этой почве у них с Люциусом и вышла размолвка. Подробностей Северус не знал, но они теперь даже не переписывались, и ему пришлось служить посредником между отцом и сыном. Похоже, только через него Люциус и узнавал о делах Драко. Впрочем, последнее письмо с просьбой порекомендовать литературу по зельям тот прислал больше месяца назад — с тех пор не было ни строчки. Наверное, все у Драко было хорошо.

— Нет.

Люциус отвел взгляд и скрипнул зубами. Вот же гордец — знает, что не прав, и что Драко все правильно сделал, отправившись в Хогвартс. С нынешней политикой Министерства, направленной на примирение, того и пальцем никто тронуть не посмеет. Но Люциус лучше будет молчать и злиться, чем извинится перед собственным сыном. В этом он весь.

После ужина они перешли в библиотеку. Северус устроился в самом удобном кресле, а Люциус присел напротив него на край огромного дубового стола и начал рассказывать.

Основное Северус уже знал. После победы Люциус остался без палочки, а из-за приговора не мог ее легально купить. Достать на черном рынке не получилось — Министерство здорово прижало его после войны. Да и риск был велик — в случае, если бы Люциус попался, ему грозил Азкабан. В итоге он был вынужден пользоваться палочкой своей прабабки — взбалмошной и ленивой дамы, которая предпочитала не колдовать, а пользоваться услугами домовых эльфов. Эта палочка Люциусу совсем не подходила и совершенно его не слушалась. 

Люциус искал способ исправить ситуацию, но никакие деньги и связи помочь ему не могли — нужно было что-то особенное, какое-то «чудо», которое бы вернуло расположение Визенгамота. В поисках решения он обратился к семейным хроникам и, как ни странно, нашел в них нечто интересное. В одном из писем, которое он показал Северусу, упоминалось зелье, способное вернуть разум тем, кто потерял его из-за Круциатуса. Люциус сразу вспомнил о Лонгботтомах и решил, что это замечательный шанс заслужить расположение магического мира. Если он поспособствует их исцелению, Визенгамот просто не сможет проигнорировать этот факт.

Люциус начал искать рецепт, но потерпел неудачу. В какой-то момент даже подумал, что зелье — всего лишь миф, однако в дневниках его прадеда встретилось еще одно упоминание о нем, и о том, что оно применялось и оказалось эффективным. Чтобы не выглядеть голословным, Люциус показал дневник Северусу. Там даже приводилась схема лечения, но не сам рецепт. Это было очень по-малфоевски: найти рецепт зелья, испытать его, а потом потерять. И не просто потерять — забыть о том, что оно вообще было!

Люциус все же выяснил, что рецепт прадед нашел и переписал в Библиотеке, но чтобы его достать, надо было туда сходить, а в этом-то и заключалась сложность.

Библиотека находилась в развалинах старого замка Малфоев. Война Белой и Алой розы затронула не только маггловский, но и магический мир. Статут о секретности тогда еще принят не был, Малфои принимали активное участие в политике и ввязались в войну на стороне Ланкастеров, за что и пострадали. Северус не особо интересовался историей, знал только, что один из поддерживающих Йорков темных магов каким-то образом оказался в поместье вместе с несколькими великанами и драконами и разрушил его до основания. Малфои позже отомстили, да так, что о том маге даже в исторических хрониках ничего не осталось, кроме прозвища — Найджел-неудачник. 

Развалины замка остались нетронутыми, новый дом Малфои построили в стороне от них. И на это были веские причины. Все дело было в Библиотеке. 

Малфои всегда собирали магические книги, и замковая библиотека могла похвастаться великолепной коллекцией древних гримуаров, рукописных хроник, зачарованных фолиантов, а также редких артефактов. Некоторые считают, что волшебные книги, особенно старые, обладают душой, а иногда даже зачатками разума, и малфоевская Библиотека в полной мере подтверждала эту теорию. Когда на замок напали, книги оказались под угрозой уничтожения, но защитили себя сами. Вокруг Библиотеки возникло некое «поле», которое влияло на сознание, вытаскивало из глубин памяти страхи и сомнения и создавало сотканный из видений Лабиринт. Магия в нем не действовала. Или точнее, попытка использовать волшебную палочку могла, по словам Люциуса, привести к смерти.

Впрочем, Лабиринт был хотя и неприятным, но вполне преодолимым препятствием. Главной сложностью было не войти в Библиотеку, а выйти из нее. И первым ингредиентом успеха был артефакт.

— «Нить Ариадны», — Люциус вытащил из кармана мантии маленький клубок серебристых ниток. — Ее нашел один из моих предков на Крите, — он покатал клубок на ладони и слегка сжал его. — На первый взгляд — шерсть как шерсть.

Северус протянул руку.

— А на самом деле?

Действительно, никакой магии не ощущалось. Он держал самый обыкновенный клубок ниток, разве что несколько странного цвета: их будто спряли из волос Люциуса. И тем не менее, это был уникальный старинный артефакт — нить была абсолютно неуничтожима, на нее не действовала ни магия, ни огонь, ни сталь; ее невозможно было запутать, а сделанный узел мог развязать только тот, кто его завязал. 

— Идеальные для путеводной нити свойства, — сказал Люциус.

Снейп кивнул — великолепный артефакт. Простой и одновременно невероятно сложный. Намного сложнее самого Люциуса.

— Выйти из Лабиринта с помощью нити просто, но этого мало — сама библиотека не готова отпускать своих гостей… Она, — губы Люциуса дрогнули, словно он хотел улыбнуться, — видишь ли, скучает по людям… Боится их, но скучает.

— То есть, с одной стороны она никого не впускает, с другой — не выпускает?

— Да. Но на самом деле, тут нет ничего сложного. Чтобы войти — достаточно преодолеть Лабиринт, не применяя магию. Чтобы выйти — использовать ее… Но что-то достаточно мощное, чтобы она испугалась.

Северус усмехнулся.

— Ты говоришь о ней, как о живом существе.

— Нет, я не считаю ее живой. — Люциус забрал клубок и снова спрятал в карман. — Просто начитался записок прадеда, он о ней именно так и говорил… Писал, что его буквально вышвырнуло обратно в Лабиринт, когда он попытался — только попытался! — применить Адское пламя. А уже из Лабиринта его вывела Нить.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что ничего сложного в посещении старой Библиотеки нет?

— В теории. — Люциус отвел взгляд. — Но если бы все было так просто, мои предки ходили бы туда чаще. Лабиринт… очень неприятное и опасное место, лишний раз проходить его не захочешь. Библиотека может прочесть твои страхи и материализовать их…

— Как боггарт?

Люциус пожал плечами и вместо ответа предложил:

— Выпьешь?

— Нет. С тобой я предпочитаю оставаться трезвым.

Люциус поморщился, налил себе в стакан огневиски, вытащил из кармана потертую палочку и попробовал призвать лед. Из палочки вырвался только сноп искр. Как же это правильно: тот, кто не ценит красоту магии, в конце концов, остается без нее.

— Бесполезная деревяшка, — едва слышно прошипел Люциус.

Нет, полагаться на столь ненадежного товарища нельзя. Как бы тот ни изучал записи предков — наверняка упустил что-то важное. Нахватал по верхам то, что показалось полезным, а про остальное забыл.

— Надеюсь, ты позволишь мне самому ознакомиться с информацией о Библиотеке?

Люциус внимательно посмотрел на него и кивнул:

— Может быть…

Люциус действительно посадил его за рабочий стол и принес различные пергаменты, письма, дневники, какие-то записки. Почерк иногда был почти нечитаем. Встречались записи и из глубокой древности, и из недалекого прошлого. Последние относились к семьдесят третьему году, именно тогда умер отец Люциуса.

— А сам не пробовал туда попасть?

— Пытался, но у меня уже была метка. И она Библиотеке не понравилась. Мне даже не удалось войти в лабиринт. Сейчас метки нет, она готова меня впустить, но…

— Теперь у тебя нет нормальной палочки, чтобы выйти обратно.

Все время, пока он разбирался с записями, Люциус стоял за спиной, заглядывал через плечо, подсказывал, на что стоит обратить внимание, а порой закрывал часть документов рукой, стараясь сохранить внутрисемейные секреты. Северус ощущал его дыхание над ухом, чувствовал знакомый запах, тепло его тела, когда Люциус наклонялся слишком низко. Ничего особенного. Пора уже привыкнуть к дружеским прикосновениям. Но он не привык. И все эти случайные касания бесили неимоверно. Отвлекали. Наконец он не выдержал:

— Хватит об меня тереться, Малфой. Еще немного, и я решу, что ты специально.

Люциус напрягся и слегка отодвинулся.

— А если специально? — холодно поинтересовался он.

— Значит, ты рехнулся.

Северус поднял голову, надеясь взглянуть Люциусу в глаза, но тот отвернулся к окну. По стеклу стучали крупные капли дождя. В темноте было хорошо видно отражение Люциуса, поникшего, не похожего на себя самого, бледного, несчастного, одинокого. Нечто вроде жалости шевельнулось в душе; Северус уже хотел протянуть к нему руку, но в этот момент за окном блеснула вспышка молнии, и через миг раздался грохот. Стекла зазвенели. Люциус вздрогнул, весь сжался и вцепился пальцами в столешницу, но тут же тряхнул головой.

— Ладно, хватит… — пробормотал он. — Ты закончил или собираешься всю ночь здесь сидеть? Поверь, ничего нового не прочитаешь.

Северус не был склонен доверять мнению Люциуса, но у него и в самом деле уже начали болеть глаза. От такого чтения не было никакого прока, кроме того, перед походом в Библиотеку стоило выспаться. Он поднялся из-за стола.


	2. Chapter 2

Утром Северус проснулся очень рано. Даже несмотря на зелье, он совершенно не выспался. Да и сны были… отвратительные. Снился Люциус, который его откровенно домогался, и что самое ужасное — он сам был совершенно не против. В конце они даже предались грубому животному сексу в грязной подворотне, именно это Северуса и разбудило. Какое-то время он лежал, надеясь, что возбуждение пройдет само, но потом решил воспользоваться ванной. 

Почему-то такими яркими и возбуждающими сны были только в Малфой-мэноре. И именно из-за них Северус ненавидел здесь ночевать, с тех пор как перестал спать с Люциусом. С тех пор как тот продемонстрировал, как к нему относился на самом деле. До сих пор было грустно и смешно: идиот — решил, что Люциус в него влюбился. Люциус! Бессердечный, бездушный эгоист, которого волнует только выгода и развлечения. Со временем характер, конечно, изменился, но тогда в юности Люциус был именно таким, и рассчитывать на серьёзные отношения с ним было просто идиотизмом. 

После разрыва они не разговаривали почти семь лет, а потом Люциус вошел в Попечительский совет Хогвартса, и Северусу волей-неволей пришлось с ним общаться. Сначала — едва ли не сквозь зубы, но потом… Малфой — это Малфой, бездна обаяния в сочетании с дьявольской хитростью. Люциус постепенно проник в его жизнь, он и не заметил, что они снова стали друзьями. Почти. Тот помогал деньгами, доставал редкие ингредиенты и книги, а Северус варил ему зелья. Поначалу ничего запрещенного: вполне обычные, вроде Сонного, Перечного или Обезболивающего. Так их отношения наладились, хотя прежнего доверия, восхищения и, тем более, любви со стороны Северуса уже не было, и когда Люциус намекнул, что не прочь возобновить отношения, он ответил решительным отказом. Ему и так с трудом удалось изгнать мечту юности из сердца. Хотя Люциус по-прежнему его привлекал. 

Когда Северус спустился в столовую, Люциус уже был там — медитировал над чашкой кофе. Возникло впечатление, что он вообще не ложился. Услышав шаги, поднял голову и улыбнулся. 

— Утро доброе, Северус. Как спалось?

Снейп какое-то время пристально смотрел на него: хотел понять — издевался тот или нет. Но так и не пришел к определенному выводу. Если Люциусу что-либо взбредет в голову, он способен на многое. Вполне мог заклясть кровать или пропитать белье каким-нибудь галлюциногенным зельем. Впрочем, Северус наверняка бы такое почувствовал.

— Отлично! — улыбка Люциуса слегка померкла. — Ты уже позавтракал?

Тот перевел взгляд на стол, нахмурился, словно пытался припомнить что-то важное и ответил:

— Кажется, да…

Нет, определенно с Люциусом творилось что-то нехорошее. Неужели впадает в маразм? Рановато, до старости ему еще очень далеко. Или пытки Лорда все же повредили что-то в этой пустой голове? Северус подошел и коснулся его плеча.

— Значит, позавтракаешь еще раз.

Перед тем, как отправиться в Библиотеку, Люциус повел Северуса в дуэльный зал, снял со стены саблю и передал ему. Сам же вытащил из стойки меч.

— Зачем это? — Северус не особо хорошо владел оружием и считал, что тащить с собой лишнюю тяжесть бессмысленно.

— Мы не знаем, с чем столкнемся. Ты же читал хроники? Август даже дракона встретил. Учитывая, что магию использовать нельзя, пусть у нас будет хоть какая-нибудь защита.

— Это не защита, — фыркнул Северус, но саблю всё-таки взял.

Северусу уже приходилось бывать возле развалин — Люциус устраивал для него экскурсию по поместью. Рассказывал о страшных призраках, обитающих там. Врал, конечно. Но атмосфера возле развалин и в самом деле была нездоровая — листья на кривых деревьях распускались поздно, вместо травы росли колючки, даже птиц там не было. Почерневшие от огня обломки стен осыпались от времени и дождей. Снейп все удивлялся, почему Малфои не уничтожили их, и теперь знал причину — Библиотека.

Неухоженная, устланная прошлогодней листвой дорожка вела через разрушенные ворота во внутренний двор. Снейп огляделся — левое крыло будто ушло под землю, на месте правого остался лишь голый остов, из парадных дверей выглядывали колючие кусты. Люциус направился к полуразвалившейся башне, в основании которой была крепкая железная дверь. Судя по внешнему виду, она была поставлена уже после гибели замка.

Люциус подошел к ней, провел рукой по украшавшему ее барельефу в виде головы василиска и открыл массивным ключом. Северус приблизился. За дверью были уходящие вниз, в темноту кривые ступеньки. Пока Люциус привязывал «Нить Ариадны» к кольцу на двери, Северус запалил факел — они решили на всякий случай совсем не использовать магию в стенах замка. Впрочем, от факела толку было мало — ступеньки в его свете было почти не разглядеть. Цепляясь за стены и друг за друга, они медленно спустились во мрак, с трудом удерживаясь на рассыпающейся под ногами лестнице. Пройдя два пролета, остановились у входа в широкий коридор.

— Кажется, здесь, — Люциус нервно облизнулся. — Нужно взяться за руки, чтобы Библиотека тебя впустила. И в Лабиринте лучше не терять друг друга из виду, иначе можем больше не встретиться. 

Они пошли вперед, но всего через несколько шагов путь преградила огромная двустворчатая дверь. Северус воткнул факел в кольцо-держатель на стене и сжал рукоятку сабли. Люциус осторожно толкнул дверь, и она раскрылась с душераздирающим скрипом. За ней клубилась абсолютная тьма, которую не мог разогнать неяркий свет факела. В этой тьме чудилось что-то зловещее, живое, голодное. Идти туда совершенно не хотелось. Сердце застучало быстрее, ладони взмокли. Он что, испугался? Еще чего! И Северус первым шагнул вперед, утягивая Люциуса за собой.

Свет ударил по глазам так, что брызнули слезы — Северус зажмурился. Люциус сжал до хруста его руку.

— Прекрати! — крикнул Северус, но не услышал собственного голоса.

Он с трудом проморгался и огляделся. Все пространство заливал яркий, неприятно белый свет. Под ногами была темная каменная дорожка, уходящая далеко вперед.

— Кажется, такого… — попытался сказать он, но изо рта не донеслось ни звука. 

Северус повернулся к Люциусу и обомлел. Тот был… голым. Он сразу же отвел взгляд. Что за бред! Это какое-то издевательство… Он что, специально? Северус взглянул на Люциуса снова и заметил, что тот с ухмылкой разглядывает его. Он тоже осмотрел себя: никаких изменений, все та же старая мантия, а на Люциусе только перевязь с мечом, которая ничего не прикрывает. Они встретились взглядами. Люциус прищурился. Северус поднял бровь. Похоже, тот тоже видел его голым. Ну и шуточки у малфоевской библиотеки! Или это что-то вроде намека — не стоит ничего скрывать друг от друга?..

Не сговариваясь, они пошли вперед по прямой, как стрела, каменной дорожке. Белый свет, оказалось, источали стены, и кроме как по дорожке, идти было некуда. Странный лабиринт — один путь, никаких поворотов, сплошные стены и тишина вокруг, такая, что звенело в ушах. Северусу начало казаться, что он на самом деле так и не проснулся, все еще лежит на кровати в Малфой-мэнор и бредит. Единственное, что выглядело реальным — горячая ладонь в его руке.

Северус покосился на Люциуса — все же хотелось понять, насколько тот изменился. Не так уж и сильно, следует признать. Только будто высох, выцвел… или все дело в этом ярком свете? Ноги все такие же мускулистые, словно целыми днями не слезает с лошади, задница подтянутая, живот не висит. Хорошая фигура — отрицать нельзя. Он взглянул ему в лицо. Люциус с ухмылкой посмотрел на него, опустил взгляд ниже и поднял бровь. Северус понял, что краснеет, и отвернулся. Ну… что от себя скрывать? Чисто на физиологическом уровне Люциус его по-прежнему привлекал. Пусть тот теперь и не молод, стать никуда не исчезла, но это не повод снова дергать дракона за хвост!

Северус все же не выдержал и вновь украдкой взглянул на него. Люциус к тому моменту уже отвернулся — на его щеках появились красные пятна. Северус скользнул взглядом вниз и не смог сдержать ухмылки. Больше не привлекают «тощие уроды»? Так ты в свое время говорил, Люциус?

Зря, зря он об этом подумал! Тело отреагировало сразу же. Что за бред! Как школьники какие-то! Идут, держатся за руки, стараются друг на друга не смотреть и, кажется, возбуждаются от этой идиотской ситуации еще больше. Надо отвлечься. Посчитать шаги, вспомнить, как он препарировал жаб, ядовитых слизней… слизь… смазка. 

На лбу выступил пот. Как же тут жарко! Дорожка постепенно сужалась, и они уже почти соприкасались бедрами. Впереди показался тупик. Северус хотел остановиться, но Люциус дернул его за руку. Действительно, сворачивать все равно некуда. Другого пути нет.

Белая светящаяся стена приближалась. Он думал, что Люциус остановится, но тот просто прошел сквозь нее и выпустил его руку. Северус бросился за ним. На мгновение показалось, что стена его не пропустит, но она прогнулась, обволокла и приняла в себя, словно вода.

В первое мгновение он ничего не увидел в темноте, во второе — оказался сбит с ног и больно ударился бедром. Справа слышалось рычание и звуки борьбы. Северус с трудом вытащил саблю и попытался подняться, но его вновь сбило с ног. Сабля отлетела в сторону. Северус слепо зашарил по каменному полу. 

— Справа! — услышал он голос Люциуса, но не понял, что тот имел в виду, пока в руку не вцепились острые зубы.

Глаза почти привыкли к полумраку, и он, наконец, смог рассмотреть напавшую на него тварь. Больше всего она напоминала гоблина, только была меньше ростом; широкую, от уха до уха пасть заполняли острые мелкие зубы. Северус ухватил тварь за загривок, с трудом отцепил от своей руки и отбросил в сторону. С противным писком она шлепнулась на пол и уползла куда-то во мрак.

Северус огляделся в поисках Люциуса. На того напали сразу несколько тварей — одна вцепилась в руку с мечом, вторая повисла на ноге, третья располосовала мантию на груди и пыталась достать когтями до лица. Люциус с размаху пнул ее; тварь с воплем врезалась в стену, но ее место сразу заняла пара других. 

Они были повсюду, мельтешили, рычали и грызлись друг с другом едва ли не больше, чем нападали. Северус пинком отбросил от себя трех, но еще одна подкралась со спины и повисла на мантии. Он огляделся в поисках сабли. На полу возле стены что-то блеснуло — саблю уже пробовали на зуб. Северус подбежал, схватил ее и повернулся как раз в тот момент, когда одна из тварей прыгнула, целясь когтями в горло. Острый клинок легко перерубил тщедушное тело. Твари замерли, а потом завыли и бросились врассыпную, напоследок сбив Люциуса с ног.

Северус подошел к нему и помог подняться — к счастью, тот теперь был полностью одет, хотя от мантии остались одни ошметки. Похоже, ему досталось намного больше.

— Ты как? — спросил Северус, пытаясь на глаз определить, не ранен ли тот. На одежде виднелись темные пятна, но он не мог понять: кровь это Люциуса или что-то еще.

— Нормально… — бросил тот и огляделся. — Где Нить?!

Клубка нигде не было, только из одной из стен торчала нить, которая исчезала в лабиринте коридоров.

— За ними, — Люциус рванулся вперед, но Северус удержал его.

— Подожди, сначала надо убедиться, что ты не ранен.

— Нет времени! Ты видел, с какой скоростью они передвигаются? Мы застрянем здесь навсегда!

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты истек кровью!

— А сам-то?!

Северус взглянул на свою руку — от рукава остались одни лохмотья, все предплечье исполосовано, хотя крови почти не было. Делать перевязку левой рукой было неудобно, но Люциус неожиданно снизошел до того, чтобы ему помочь. Он очень быстро и аккуратно смазал царапины зельем и замотал их чистыми полосками ткани.

— Пока мы тут возимся, они могут далеко уйти, — шипел Люциус, но Северус не слушал, проверяя, все ли в порядке, смазывая царапины на лице, укусы и раны ногах, руках. Еще не хватало, чтобы они загноились. 

Держась за руки, они почти бежали вслед за уходящей в темноту посеребренной, кое-где перепачканной кровью нитью. По сторонам слышались шорохи, голодное рычание, из боковых проходов доносилось хихиканье, чьи-то когти скребли по камням. Северус то и дело оглядывался, но их никто не преследовал. Или, по крайней мере, никого не было видно.

Теперь вокруг был самый настоящий лабиринт — стены из сплошного серого камня, темные ходы, спертый, наполненный смрадом воздух, решетки, за которыми шевелилось что-то большое, ниши с уродливыми статуями, низкий, светящийся тускло-желтым потолок. И без того зловещую атмосферу нагнетали порой проносящиеся под потолком летучие мыши. Если, конечно, это были мыши… Люциус вздрагивал от шорохов и поминутно хватался за меч. 

Потолок становился все ниже, вонь усилилась; коридор пошел под уклон. Снейп хотел было предупредить Люциуса, чтобы шел помедленнее, но не успел. Тот поскользнулся на размазанной по полу слизи и покатился вниз, утаскивая Северуса за собой. 

— Идиот! — Северус попытался зацепиться за выступ стены, но пальцы соскользнули с влажных камней.

— От идиота слышу! — прошипел в ответ Люциус. Он попытался воткнуть в стену меч, но в результате чуть не вывихнул руку. 

Спустя мгновение и эти жалкие попытки прекратить падение оказались совершенно бесполезны. Наклон усилился, стал почти вертикальным. Они буквально летели вниз по скользкой каменной трубе, набирая скорость, пока не рухнули на груду чего-то колючего и ломкого. Как оказалось, костей. 

Люциус пришел в себя первым, вскочил, огляделся и зажал рот рукой. Северус повернулся: рядом высилась груда плоти, из-под которой натекла гигантская лужа крови. Он пытался не присматриваться, но взгляд сам выхватывал из груды части рук, ног, кишечника… Его затошнило. Люциус тряхнул головой и на мгновение закрыл глаза.

— Надо же, какая кровожадная библиотека… — пробормотал Северус, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку.

Люциус протянул ему руку и помог подняться.

— Еще немного, и я решу, что Темный Лорд до нее все же добрался…

— Ну, не настолько он был кровожаден.

Северус сам не ожидал, что встанет на защиту Волдеморта. Люциус скривился и очень тихо сказал:

— Просто ты не все видел, — в его глазах появилось какое-то загнанное выражение. Северус с трудом подавил желание притянуть Люциуса к себе и обнять. Что-что, а жалость тому точно не нужна. Особенно от него.

— Оно и к лучшему, — хмуро сказал он и выпустил руку Люциуса. — Давай выбираться отсюда.

— Сначала — Нить!

Люциус нашел её взглядом, сделал несколько шагов и вдруг замер. Северус услышал, как он сглотнул, и подошел ближе.

Они стояли в глубине пещеры. Мелкие, чуть выше колена, с нечеловеческими морщинистыми лицами, без носов, лысые, с огромными, торчащими изо рта клыками. На дне пустых глазниц мерцали красные огоньки. Их было очень, очень много.

Люциус сделал шаг назад, вжался спиной в Северуса и взвесил в руке меч. Он что, спятил? Собирается драться? С ними? Северус чувствовал, что тот уже весь дрожит. Ему и самому было дико страшно. Так, как никогда в жизни.

— Это конец… — тихо сказал он. — Я попробую их заколдовать, может…

— Нет! Нет! — зашипел Люциус. — Со всем, что встречается в лабиринте, можно справиться без магии.

Уверенности в его голосе не было, но Северус все же решил дать ему шанс. Может действительно, обойдется…

Твари ринулись на них сразу, вместе, словно по команде, и молча. От этого молчания становилось особенно жутко. Они надвигались быстро и неудержимо, волной, как единый организм с тысячью маленьких ножек и голодными зубастыми пастями. 

Когда они оказались совсем близко, Люциус не выдержал и бросился в бой. Северус хотел дождаться, когда твари сами начнут атаковать, но тот не дал ему такого шанса. Твари словно сами подставлялись под саблю. Они были такие хлипкие, что без особых усилий удавалось отрубать им головы или рассекать пополам. Черная кровь лилась рекой, изрубленные тела, головы, руки, ноги усеяли пол, а твари все шли и шли. 

Это было не сражение, а бойня, но в тот момент Северус об этом не думал. Он как заведенный отрубал одну уродливую башку за другой, и твари падали и падали, превращаясь в фарш под ногами своих собратьев. Наконец, поток иссяк; Люциус прикончил последнюю тварь и опустил меч.

Северус огляделся. Думал — вывернет от всей этой крови и смрада, но нет, на самом деле, ему сейчас было совершенно все равно. 

— Ты не ранен?

Люциус покачал головой, вытащил из кармана платок и, скривившись, протер меч. Движения были такими нарочито медленными, словно это действии несло особый сакральный смысл.

— Какая грязная кровь… — едва слышно сказал он.

Северус вздрогнул. Он вдруг осознал, что твари даже не пытались причинить им вред. На них не было ни единой новой царапины или укуса. Твари только рычали и шли на них всей толпой. Просто шли. 

— Боже… 

Сабля выпала из руки. 

— Подбери, еще пригодится, — буркнул Люциус и швырнул на пол грязный платок.

— Ты не понимаешь! Они не собирались атаковать! Мы могли их не убивать.

— Нет, Северус, это ты не понимаешь. Лабиринт тебя препарирует, пытается запутать и обмануть. Ты можешь гарантировать, что они действительно прошли бы мимо, если бы я не поднял на них меч? — он обернулся, в глазах была ярость. — Можешь?! Я — нет!

В словах Люциуса был свой резон, но Северус чувствовал, что он не прав. Или не совсем прав.

— Можно было просто подождать!

— Чего ради? Чтобы успокоить твою глупую совесть? Ты испытываешь жалость к этим тварям? Они даже не существуют на самом деле! — Люциус в раздражении пнул уже разлагающийся труп.

— Дело не в них! Дело — в нас! Такое ведь не впервые! Особенно ты… ты! Теряешь от страха голову, рвешься в бой, а потом мне — мне! — расхлебывать последствия! Всегда так, чтоб ты… 

Люциус шагнул ближе и зажал ему рот.

— Замолчи… — он наклонился к нему так близко, что мокрые волосы коснулись щек Северуса. — Тут любые слова могут стать реальностью. И помни: без меня ты не выберешься.

Северус не удержался, укусил его ладонь, и Люциус отдернул руку.

— Совсем рехнулся! — он отпрянул и, не оборачиваясь, пошел по крови и теряющим форму телам вслед за нитью.

Северус поднял саблю и пошел следом. Спорить с Люциусом у него не получалось никогда. Да и бессмысленно что-то объяснять напыщенному пустоголовому болвану, который совершенно не ценит чужие жизни.

В конце коридора была небольшая освещенная факелом пещера. Там, скрестив ноги, сидел высокий гоблин с таким длинным носом, что кончик его касался живота. На вытянутой руке гоблина лежал клубок ниток. Люциус подошел — тот не шелохнулся — и просто забрал клубок.

Послышался треск, часть стены отъехала вбок, открывая проход в темноту. Лабиринт приготовил следующее испытание.


	3. Chapter 3

Высокие, украшенные старыми портретами стены живо напомнили Северусу Хогвартс. При желании он даже мог бы вспомнить, в коридоре какого этажа они с Люциусом оказались. На каменном полу разлилась лужа, далеко впереди, у самой стены что-то шевелилось. Кто-то звонким девичьим голосом пел на весь коридор: «Хогвартс, Хогвартс, наш любимый Хогвартс». 

Голос отражался от стен, и песня звучала зловеще. Люциус поежился и, даже не взглянув на Северуса, пошел вперед. Его шагов не было слышно. Он шел через лужу, но в тишине коридора слышалась только глупая песня, которая становилась все громче и громче.

Коридор заканчивался сплошной стеной, на которой кровью было выведено: «Враги Наследника — трепещите!» Под ней скакала на одной ноге и пела рыжая девчонка в гриффиндорской форменной мантии. 

— Джинни Уизли? — прошептал Северус.

Девчонка замолчала, остановилась и подняла голову. Нет, это была не Джинни; он вообще, к своему счастью, раньше таких девчонок не встречал. Она выглядела как родная дочь Волдеморта — без бровей, носа, губ. Глаза у нее были совершенно нечеловеческие, полностью черные.

— Мальчики пришли поиграть… — сказала она, глядя на Люциуса. — Мальчики со мной поиграют.

Она провела по губам раздвоенным языком и открыла рот, демонстрируя пару длинных клыков, с которых закапало что-то черное. 

Люциус отпрянул.

— Что это, Северус?

— Не узнаешь? Твоя ошибка, наконец, догнала тебя.

— А ты и рад?!

— Какие нехорошие мальчики — ссорятся. Ссорятся и не хотят играть… Тогда я сама поиграю с ними! — девчонка топнула, и стены тряхнуло.

По ним поползли трещины, из которых на пол западали извивающиеся черные змеи. Большие, маленькие, они оказывались в луже у стены и тут же устремлялись к Люциусу. Мерзкое шипение заполнило коридор.

— Что? Будем ждать, пока они нападут?! — воскликнул Люциус и сделал шаг назад. 

Какая-то особо проворная толстая змея прыгнула на него. Люциус ударил мечом и легко разрубил ее пополам. Раздался жуткий крик, хлынула темная кровь, и два отростка забились на полу, превращаясь в разрубленное пополам человеческое тело, в котором Снейп с ужасом узнал Крэбба-младшего. Люциус выронил меч. А змеи всё так же ползли к нему…

Северус первым пришел в себя, ухватил Люциуса за руку и потащил назад по коридору.

— Это все иллюзия, — повторял он. — Ты же знаешь…

— Возвращаться нельзя, — Люциус остановился. — Путешествовать по лабиринту можно только вперед.

— Мы не идем назад, просто отступаем, — Северус сделал шаг и неминуемо бы рухнул в оказавшуюся позади пропасть, если бы Люциус не вцепился в него обеими руками.

— Я же говорил!

— Уж лучше бы молчал! — Северус, едва дыша, отскочил от края.

— Мальчики, не уходите, поиграйте со мной и моими друзьями… — девчонка медленно приближалась во главе армии змей. 

Теперь она могла не торопиться — им все равно было некуда деться. Не на стены же лезть! Или?..

Северус сорвал со стены факел и выставил перед собой. Люциус поступил также.

— Не подходи!

— Так не честно! — девчонка остановилась и снова топнула словно обиженный ребенок. Змеи замерли.

— Дай нам пройти! — Северус шагнул вперед и поводил факелом.

Девчонка слегка отшатнулась, на ее лице застыло выражение обиды.

— Нет! Сначала вы со мной поиграете! Мне скучно!

Северус уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Люциус его опередил:

— Как поиграем?

Она лукаво улыбнулась.

— В правду или ложь. Каждому из вас я скажу три утверждения, но только одно из них правда. Тот, кто поймет, какое — пройдет дальше. Кто ошибется — упадет в пропасть. Согласны?

— Да! — сказал Люциус, прежде чем Северус успел его остановить.

— Тогда, слушайте. Тебе, красавчик, — но посмотрела не на Люциуса, а на него: — «В смерти Лили Поттер виноват только ты», «Тебя никто никогда не ценил по-настоящему», «Малфой действительно тебя любит».

— И только что-то одно — правда? — поднял бровь Северус. Слова наглой змееподобной твари разбередили душевные раны, но он не собирался этого показывать.

— Теперь тебе, шут, — Люциус скривился. — «Северус тебя ненавидит», «И жена — тоже», «И сын».

— Что-то из этого правда? — он побледнел.

Девчонка ухмыльнулась.

— Отвечайте, что именно — правда! Сейчас же!

— Только я виноват в смерти Лили.

— Жена меня ненавидит.

— Хм… — змеи свились клубком у ног твари. — Один выиграл, второй проиграл, что же делать? Решено! — Она стукнула каблуком.

Пол у Северуса под ногами разошелся, он рухнул вниз. Последнее, что он услышал — как закричал Люциус, попытался удержать его, но не успел. За мгновение до того, как перед глазами у Северуса потемнело, он, наконец, понял, какой ответ был правильным. 

* * *

Он лежал на спине, на безбрежном ромашковом лугу. Ветер нежно трепал его волосы, гладил по щекам. Упоительно пахло свежескошенной травой. Высоко в чистом голубом небе сияло яркое летнее солнце. Идиллия. А он валяется посреди нее, окровавленный, усталый. Тролль в магазине женского белья выглядел бы более уместно, чем он посреди этой полянки. Северус закрыл глаза и засмеялся. Что-то в малфоевских хрониках было о возможном безумии. Вот оно — живое очевидное безумие. Ромашки! Веселые ромашки с белоснежными лепестками и отвратительно желтыми серединками. Зеленый луг, солнце, цветочки, не хватает только бабочек, пушистых зайчиков, цыплят и котят. Наверняка они вот-вот явятся.

Что-то заслонило солнце. Северус открыл глаза. Над ним стояла и улыбалась Лили. Ветер развевал рыжие, сияющие на солнце волосы, искрящиеся зеленые глаза смотрели нежно, почти с любовью. А может, и не почти. Кажется, он умер и попал в рай.

— Лили… — прошептал он и протянул к ней руку. 

Он думал — отпрянет, но та переплела его пальцы со своими и опустилась на колени.

— Привет, Сев, — Лили наклонилась ниже. — Прости, что не выслушала тогда тебя. Все было бы иначе… Теперь я понимаю, что была не права.

Она потупила взор. Северус провел пальцами по ее щеке, отвел за ухо прядь волос. Какая она все же красивая — его Лили. Единственная женщина, которую он…

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он.

Наверное, это сон или рай. Лучше бы второе.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулась она и наклонилась ниже, словно решила поцеловать. Ее губы оказались так близко…

Лили приоткрыла рот, показывая длинные вампирские клыки. Что?! Северус оттолкнул ее.

— Кто ты?!

— Сев, я — Лили. Не бойся.

— Отойди! 

Он попытался подняться, но она надавила на плечи.

— Ты боишься вампира? Сев, не надо… Мы будем вместе, вместе навсегда, — Лили склонилась ниже, Снейп посмотрел в ее глаза и замер, не в силах отвести взгляд. Алые губы были уже совсем близко — теперь казалось, что они испачканы кровью; острые клыки царапнули кожу, и тут «Лили» замерла, а потом рухнула на него; голова с хрустом отвалилась от шеи и отскочила на землю. Фонтан зеленоватой крови брызнул Северусу в лицо, и он заорал.

— Ну что ты кричишь, Северус?

Люциус брезгливо вытирал окровавленный меч кружевным батистовым платочком. Точно так же, как делал это буквально несколько минут назад. 

— Ты… ты…

Северус схватился за саблю и вскочил.

— Я всего лишь уничтожил вампира.

От его высокомерного тона в глазах потемнело.

— Это была Лили! — заорал Северус и бросился на него. 

Тот легко парировал один удар, второй, а потом изящным приемом просто выбил саблю из руки. Северус никогда не умел хорошо обращаться с оружием. Ослепнув от ярости, он повалил Люциуса на землю. Они покатились, вцепившись друг в друга. Северус пытался задушить, а Люциус старался расцепить его руки и что-то сказать, но тот больше не мог, не хотел слушать ублюдка, из-за которого снова лишился любимой. Под пальцами пульсировала жизнь убийцы Лили, и он собирался ее прервать.

Люциус уже еле дышал, из горла вырвался жалкий хрип, глаза закатились, изо рта полилась кровь. 

Как это?.. Северус отпрянул и с ужасом взглянул на свои руки. Он… 

— О боже, нет…

Он вскочил и огляделся: с одной стороны, валялся обезглавленный труп Лили, ее голова лежала чуть поодаль, лицом вверх; с другой замер Люциус, с застывшим навсегда взглядом. Два самых важных для него человека. Мертвые. Нет… нет, это не может быть правдой! Нет!

— Вот значит как… — раздался из-за спины знакомый манерный голос.

Северус обернулся. Люциус, в окровавленной, изодранной мантии, стоял чуть поодаль и смотрел на него с презрением. В его руке был серебристый клубок. Северус сглотнул.

— Я знал, что это морок, — прошептал он. Ни черта он на самом деле не знал. 

— Неужели? — Люциус поднял бровь.— А может, это как раз я — морок? Откуда такая уверенность? — он хмыкнул. — Вставай. Пойдем.

Северус с трудом поднялся, нашел саблю, убрал ее в ножны и протянул Люциусу руку. Тот отвернулся.

— Держись за нить — так не потеряешься, — бросил Люциус и пошел вперед, оставляя на яркой траве кровавые следы.

* * *

О том, что происходило с Люциусом, пока он сам валялся на жизнерадостной полянке, Северус узнал только спустя пару лет. После грандиозной пьянки Люциус разомлел настолько, что поделился, наконец, воспоминаниями. 

…Сначала он чуть не прибил змееподобную девчонку, но та просто растаяла в его руках. Люциус признался, что был готов последовать за ним в пропасть, но та уже исчезла. Змеи впитались в пол, лужа испарилась, огонь факелов сначала зачах, а потом и вовсе погас. Висящие на стенах портреты заговорили. Одни в чем-то его обвиняли, ругались, другие успокаивали, третьи — смеялись. Он оказался один, в темноте, окруженный гвалтом голосов, и с тускло светящимся клубком в руке.

— Иди вперед… — сказал кто-то прямо в ухо. Даже почудилось дыхание. 

Оглянулся — никого; только призрачные тени заскользили по стенам. 

Выбор и в самом деле был невелик: возвращаться назад Люциус не собирался; стоять на месте — бесперспективно. Он медленно пошел вперед. Голоса портретов звучали все тише, пока не смолкли совсем. Звук шагов двоился, казалось, кто-то идет следом, Люциус постоянно оглядывался и подолгу стоял, всматриваясь в темноту. Ничего, только мрак словно сгущался. 

С каждым шагом становилось все страшнее. Призрачные шаги приближались, но стоило замереть — исчезали. Ощущение, что кто-то идет за ним по пятам, не отпускало. Люциус все крепче сжимал клубок; нить, разматываясь, щекотала пальцы, а он вслушивался в тишину позади себя, пытаясь различить сбивчивый шаг или дыхание неведомого преследователя. Он оглядывался все чаще, в конце концов не выдержал и припустил бегом, но дыхания перестало хватать очень быстро, а потом он и вовсе споткнулся и полетел на пол. Клубок упал и откатился в сторону. 

Некоторое время Люциус лежал, выравнивая дыхание. Где-то вдалеке капала вода. И это был единственный посторонний звук, который он слышал. Он поднялся и направился к светящемуся во мраке клубку. Кто-то положил на плечо руку и сжал его. Люциус шарахнулся в сторону, приготовился к драке, но так никого и не увидел. Он постоял, продолжая вглядываться в темноту. Безрезультатно. Уже начало казаться, что ему просто почудилось это прикосновение… Рука была узкая, костлявая, словно принадлежала скелету, но сильная, казалось, на плече остался синяк. Вряд ли такое могло «просто почудиться».

Люциус прижался спиной к стене и, не отрывая взгляда от темноты, двинулся к клубку. Стоило подойти ближе — он откатился в сторону, словно кто-то толкнул ногой. Невидимой ногой. 

Сражаться с невидимкой, особенно без какого-либо оружия, было пустой затеей. Он шагнул к клубку, но тот вновь откатился и застыл на пару футов дальше.

— Что ж ты прячешься? — тихо спросил Люциус.

«Прячешься… прячешься… прячешься», — гулко отозвалось эхо.

— Хочешь поиграть? Давай поиграем… я люблю игры.

«Игры…игры», — и снова тишина, нарушаемая только тихим «кап-кап».

Он снова попытался подойти к клубку — безрезультатно. Светящаяся нить, извиваясь, тянулась по полу. Люциус бросил взгляд назад, на отмеченный ею путь. Туда идти было нельзя, но можно сделать вид… Он отступил на шаг, потом еще — клубок не двигался.

— Тебе нравится мой клубок?..

Ничего. Невидимка не был настроен на диалог. Ладно, раз он до сих пор не напал, значит, вероятно, опасности не представляет. Люциус в два шага оказался рядом с клубком — тот откатился, но он догнал его и прижал ногой. И в то же мгновение почувствовал костлявые пальцы на шее. Что-то со всей силы ударило в грудь, так что даже дыхание перехватило, и он впечатался головой в стену. В ушах зазвенело.

Люциус попытался вцепиться в руку, но поймал только пустоту. Невидимый противник исчез.

— Чего ты хочешь?! — заорал Люциус и потер саднящую шею.

Естественно, ему опять никто не ответил. Клубок все так же лежал на полу, только теперь чуть покачивался, словно кто-то катал его ногой. Люциус уже сто раз успел пожалеть, что потерял меч, тогда бы он мог дать хоть какой-то бой. В сражениях на кулаках он никогда не был силен.

Люциус отступил от клубка и начал его обходить, стараясь держаться в темноте. Покачивающийся клубок был очень хорошо виден, и отдаляться не хотелось совершенно. Кто знает, что еще скрывалось во мраке. Он медленно обходил клубок по кругу и мог бы поклясться, что неизвестный наблюдает за ним. Ждет атаки… 

— Послушай, мы можем договориться…

В ответ тишина. Ни вздоха, ни шороха. Что-то Лабиринт от него хотел… он существует, чтобы запутать, загадать загадки, а не убить. Если Лабиринт не хочет отдавать клубок, значит, просто не надо его забирать.

Люциус повернулся и пошел в темноту, не оглядываясь назад. Идти без света было жутко. На лбу выступила испарина, по спине ползли мурашки, колени дрожали, но он шел вперед, не оборачиваясь. Это казалось очень важным — не смотреть назад, показывая Лабиринту, что ему плевать на Нить Ариадны, что он не боится ступить в неизвестность.

Послышался шорох, топот, словно тысячи маленьких ножек забегали вокруг, то с одной, то с другой стороны раздавался детский смех. Люциус напрягся, ожидая нападения. Без оружия он вряд ли смог бы отбиться, оставалось надеяться, что Лабиринт действительно не ставит невыполнимых задач. По ногам что-то мазнуло — словно мимо пробежала кошка и задела хвостом. Он даже не посмотрел вниз — все равно ничего не видно. Постепенно смех смолк, топот затих, а впереди забрезжило пятнышко света. Через пару шагов Люциус увидел знакомый клубок, все так же лежащий на полу. Он не побежал к нему, а продолжал идти, как и шел.

«Мне все равно. Плевать на этот клубок. Плевать, что хожу по кругу. Это все не важно… не важно», — убеждал он себя. Люциус замедлил шаг, вступил в маленький круг света, отбрасываемый клубком, остановился рядом, наклонился… Чуть только пальцы коснулись Нити, в запястье впились острые зубы. Люциус едва снова не выпустил клубок. Вскочил, затряс рукой, пытаясь сбросить невидимую тварь, но она только сильнее сжала зубы. Он замахнулся, чтобы приложить ее об стену, и тут же почувствовал, что свободен. Что ж, урок «Отпусти то, что тебе нужно, и тогда оно снова к тебе вернется» он вроде усвоил.

Он снова отправился в путь. Темнота по мере продвижения начала таять, со стен заструился тусклый серый свет. Коридор уже ничем не напоминал хогвартский, скорее, министерский: ровные серые стены без украшений, пол из натертых до блеска каменных плит и вокруг двери, двери, двери, без надписей, без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Люциус опасался их открывать, пока на одной не появилась надпись «Библиотека». 

Он остановился. Неужели дошел? Кто-то окликнул его из глубин коридора, Люциус повернулся и увидел Северуса. Крикнул, чтобы шел сюда, но тот только покачал головой и побрел прочь. Должно быть, очередной морок Лабиринта. Возможно, стоило бы пойти дальше, чтобы найти Северуса, но цель была так близка… Люциус понимал, что без него тот никогда не найдет Библиотеку, она просто не подпустит к себе не-Малфоя. Но он все же открыл дверь. За ней действительно была Библиотека, высокие, уходящие под самый потолок полки, доверху забитые старыми книгами. Раздался грохот, треск, пол за его спиной пошел трещинами. Лабиринт рассыпался. А Северус остался там, упал в точно такую же трещину, что рассекла коридор надвое. 

Несколько мгновений Люциус раздумывал, а потом плюнул, закрыл глаза и бросился в нее, уверенный, что Лабиринт не даст ему погибнуть. В грудь словно вонзились шипы, он ударился об острые камни, закричал, но не услышал своего голоса и рухнул на мягкую землю. Он ощутил бьющий в лицо свет и открыл глаза. Поднялся, огляделся и увидел, как тот, ради кого шагнул в пропасть, душит его двойника…

Когда Северус поинтересовался, почему же Люциус так долго умалчивал о своем «приключении», тот объяснил, что не хотел выглядеть мягкотелым идиотом, который отказался от цели ради неизвестно чего.


	4. Chapter 4

Они прошли совсем немного, когда вокруг сгустился туман. Холодный и липкий, он оседал на коже склизкими капельками. Сразу стало промозгло и жутко. По спине поползли мурашки. Северусу даже захотелось догнать Люциуса, чтобы почувствовать рядом хоть кого-то живого и теплого, но он не решился. Совершенно не хотелось встречаться с ним взглядом, что-то объяснять. Пусть думает, что хочет. Если это, конечно, действительно Люциус, если на самом деле он не остался мертвым на солнечной ромашковой полянке. Северуса передернуло. Нет, нет, не может быть. У Люциуса — «Нить Ариадны», а это точно не иллюзия. И меча у него быть не могло — он же его выронил. Хотя змееподобная тварь вполне могла меч вернуть, в награду за верный ответ.

Трава сменилась каменным полом, туман развеялся, слева и справа теперь возвышались зловещего вида стены из гигантских каменных блоков. Люциус остановился.

— Что случилось? — Северус подошел к нему.

Тот провел дрожащей рукой по лицу.

— Азкабан…

Северус так никогда в Азкабане и не был. В первую войну прикрыл Дамблдор, после второй, пока шли разбирательства по обвинениям, он валялся на больничной койке; Поттер поспособствовал, чтобы с нее он попал не на тюремные нары, а домой. Люциусу повезло меньше — бывал там аж трижды. Неделю в восемьдесят первом, пока комиссия обсуждала степень его вины; чуть больше года в девяносто шестом и около месяца в девяносто восьмом, после победы Поттера. По сравнению с тем, сколько провел в Азкабане Блэк или Лестренджи — сущая ерунда, учитывая, что большую часть времени там даже дементоров не было. Но Люциусу, похоже, и этого хватило. Об Азкабане он говорить не любил; бледнел и всегда переводил разговор на другую тему.

— Люциус, — Северус положил ему руку на плечо. 

Хотелось напомнить, что сейчас он не один, и бояться нечего, но Люциус будто не заметил прикосновение. Он стоял, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту впереди. Казалось, даже не дышал.

— Идем. — Северус потряс его за плечо, и тут Люциус медленно повернулся. 

Северус чуть не отпрыгнул. Теперь… это был не Люциус. Глаза двойника были абсолютно черными, без радужки — два черных провала.

— Нет… нет, — Северус было поднял меч, но снова опустил его.

Неужели он все же убил настоящего Люциуса и пошел дальше с порожденной лабиринтом тварью? В это не хотелось верить. В это нельзя было верить! Северус пошатнулся. Похожая на Люциуса тварь не нападала, просто смотрела, но в ее лице проглядывает что-то хищное, голодное. Бледные губы подрагивали, словно готовились вот-вот приоткрыться, обнажая острые клыки. Такие же, как у Лили. Северус сам не понимал, почему ждал именно этого.

«Люциус» открыл рот; зубов в нем почти не было, только два, похожих на змеиные, клыка. Острые… Однажды Северус уже видел такие, в другое время и совершенно в другом месте. Сердце будто сжали ледяной рукой. Он никак не мог понять, что же делать дальше. Убить, как сделал с Лили тот, другой Люциус? Безжалостно и хладнокровно.

Рука с мечом затряслась. Он не мог убить Люциуса во второй раз. Но если это не Люциус… или?

Изо рта твари показалось жало, пощупало воздух, прошлось по губам и спряталось. Раздалось шипение, остро напомнившее то, как Волдеморт разговаривал со своей змеюкой. Северус покрылся холодным потом. Только не снова… Нет-нет-нет… Он сделал шаг назад. «Люциус» протянул к нему руку.

— Не подходи! — вырвалось у Северуса.

Он не знал, что делать. Тварь вроде не пыталась напасть, но у нее была «Нить Ариадны»... Что-то тут было не так. Хотелось вернуться на поляну и проверить труп; может, он ошибся. Северус отступил. Тварь открыла пасть и зашипела. Она все меньше напоминала Люциуса: щеки ввалились, глазницы сузились, волосы поредели. Северус помнил, что назад идти нельзя, но как теперь идти вперед? И какой вообще в этом смысл, без Люциуса? 

Надо… Надо просто выбираться отсюда! Северус полез за палочкой. Магия выбросит его из Лабиринта, пусть это и рискованно… Но что же тогда будет с Люциусом? Да и имеет ли это теперь значение?

Северус вытер вспотевшие ладони о мантию. Надо было что-то решать, и решать скорее. Внезапно изменившийся вид Люциуса мог быть мороком лабиринта, и еще неизвестно, что тот видит вместо него. «Люциус» не пытался приблизиться, просто стоял и смотрел. В нечеловеческих глазах мерцали отсветы факелов, от чего становилось жутко. Вдруг он повернулся и побежал.

— Стой! — закричал Северус.

«Люциус» даже не обернулся, и Северус бросился за ним. 

Нить увлекала во мрак, ведя по пустым холодным коридорам. Почему-то не было слышно шагов Люциуса, зато вокруг звучали шорохи, и громко капала вода. Здесь было сыро и душно; пот заливал лицо, дышать становилось тяжелей. 

Северус попытался сосредоточиться на нити в своей руке и ни на что не отвлекаться. Все вокруг было ненастоящим, мороком, бояться было глупо, но он не мог совладать с нервами. 

Северус очень быстро устал. В конце концов он бросил бежать и просто шел, прихрамывая, то оглядывался назад, то высматривал впереди Люциуса… Люциуса ли? Он шел, пока не оказался возле сплошной стены. Тупик. Нить исчезала между каменных блоков, словно Люциус, как призрак, прошел сквозь стену.

Наверное, потайная дверь. Северус ощупал камни, но никаких щелей не обнаружил. Хотя это ни о чем еще не говорило. Он огляделся в поисках какого-нибудь приметного камня или рычага, но ничего такого не увидел.

Похоже, действительно придется воспользоваться магией, а значит — оставить Люциуса здесь. Северус достал палочку, покрутил ее в руках. Магия покалывала подушечки пальцев, готовая откликнуться на зов. Но… Получится ли сюда вернуться? Как он посмотрит в глаза Драко? Что скажет? «Я задушил твоего отца и бросил его?..»

Нет. Мысли путались, в душе царил раздрай. Лабиринт — это череда загадок, ответы на которые надо искать не снаружи, а внутри. Нельзя верить ничему: ни глазам, ни чувствам, ни сердцу, здесь поможет только разум и хладнокровие. Лабиринт создан книгами, их странной магией. Библиотека готова впустить только достойного, готового прикоснуться к ее тайнам и понять их. Уж если какие-то Малфои справились с задачей, что стоит ему? 

Кроме того, проиграть, значит — бросить Люциуса?.. Нет, Северус не был готов это сделать. Да и с чего он так перепугался? Ведь не умрет же здесь! Разве что рехнется окончательно... 

Северус погладил серебристую, чуть светящуюся в темноте нить. Нет, он не верил, что задушил Люциуса. Даже в состоянии аффекта, он не мог перейти грань. Если только уже не сошел с ума. Тогда тем более, какой смысл возвращаться?

Северус дернул за нить — она не поддалась. Повторил попытку; еще и еще раз, потом намотал нить на кулак и с силой потянул. Та больно врезалась в руку. 

— Сволочь… вернись. Куда убежал? — прошептал Северус.

И почему, кстати, убежал? Может, и ему явился какой-нибудь морок, и куда более страшный?

— Трус… подлец! А ну, иди сюда!

Он дернул еще раз и сжал зубы, чтобы не закричать от боли — нить пропорола кожу и окрасилась кровью. Но Северус не прекращал попытки, хотя сам не понимал, на что надеется. Пальцы свело, и он в отчаянии стукнул по проклятой стене кулаком. Раздался грохот, стена пошла трещинами и взорвалась мелкими камушками. Северус едва успел прикрыть лицо — руки нещадно посекло, что-то чувствительно стукнуло по затылку.

Когда пыль осела, стал виден темный провал, но не успел Северус сделать шаг, как из мрака выплыло белесое полупрозрачное лицо Люциуса.

— Убийца! — презрительно гаркнуло оно и распалось струйками тумана.

— А сам-то? — пробормотал Северус и полез в провал. Ему до смерти надоели шуточки лабиринта.

* * *

Маски. Со сплошных черных стен пустыми глазницами смотрели белые фарфоровые маски. Казалось, они не висят на стенах, а парят в пустоте. Северус даже провел рукой, чтобы убедиться — там действительно есть стена. Каждая маска чуть светилась и покачивалась, как от ветра; возникало ощущение, что они живые. 

Маски были разные — белые, цветные, украшенные рисунками и узорами; каждая выражала какую-то эмоцию: гнев, радость, горе. Ни одной повторяющейся.

В центре зала лежало то, что Северуса испугало по-настоящему — «Нить Ариадны». Люциуса видно не было, а драгоценный клубок просто лежал на полу, словно его выбросили. Северус представить не мог, что должно было случиться, чтобы Люциус выпустил его из рук. А потом ему стало еще страшнее: на клубке виднелся окровавленный и явно не человеческий отпечаток

Пути дальше не было. Возвращаться назад, воспользовавшись так удачно потерянным клубком? Его даже в руки не хотелось брать! Нет, это не вариант… Лабиринт преподнес очередную загадку, и разгадать ее — единственный достойный выход.

Как же это все надоело! Северус прошел вдоль стен, разглядывая маски. Они немного напоминали маски с Венецианского карнавала, но были проще и страннее. У одной не было глаз, у другой рта, у третьей носа, у четвертой половину лица залило кровью. Часть масок напоминала знакомых людей — женщин, мужчин — одна отдаленно напоминала его самого. 

Северус остановился напротив сплошной желтой, улыбающейся маски и прикоснулся к ней — она была гладкая и чуть теплая. Попытался снять — не получилось. Тогда он вытащил меч и попытался поддеть им маску. В прорезях для глаз замерцали красные огоньки, рот маски открылся шире, она соскочила со стены, целясь Северусу в горло. Он успел прикрыться рукой, и маска повисла на кисти, кусая до крови. Проклятый морок! Северус оторвал ее, бросил на пол и наступил. Маска издала стон, хрустнула и лопнула кровавыми брызгами, заляпав всю мантию. Маски на стенах пронзительно закричали, но тут же смолкли. Возможно, показалось, но в какофонии слышался голос Люциуса, который звал Северуса по имени.

Он смахнул со лба пот. Его чуть подташнивало. Как тут понять, что нужно делать? Чертовщина какая-то… Северус посмотрел на искусанную руку — чуть без пальцев не остался. Его передернуло.

Он подошел к следующей маске — грустно кривящей рот, с нарисованной на щеке чёрной розой. Провел по ней подушечками пальцев — ощущение, будто коснулся живого человека. Северус наклонился и попытался маску понюхать, но она совершенно ничем не пахла. По какому-то наитию, он коснулся маски губами, та вскрикнула, Северус отшатнулся, а маска мгновенно истлела и осыпалась на пол черным пеплом.

«От поцелуя тают маски…» — вспомнились чьи-то слова.

Что за бред? Он что, должен перецеловать их все?! Северус вытер губы и сплюнул.

— Сумасшедший дом, сумасшедшие Малфои и совершенно свихнувшиеся книги…. — пробормотал он и подошел к следующей.

Стоило коснуться губами ее лба, как она истаяла. Он подошел к еще одной и еще… Масок становилось все меньше, а в комнате — темней. Он замер перед очередной — надменно кривящей губы. Один ее глаз был чуть прищурен, а на щеке золотой краской был нарисован нарцисс. Из-за игры теней казалось, что маска подмигивает. Северус не представлял, как не заметил ее раньше — ведь вылитый Люциус.

Он осторожно коснулся губами ее щеки, маска начала плавиться, а под ней проступать белая кожа. Люциус…Он буквально рухнул из стены на руки Северуса.

Он уложил Люциуса на пол, устроив голову у себя на коленях. На волосах и затылке виднелась запекшаяся кровь. Хотелось надеяться, что ничего серьезного… Северус вытащил из кармана припасенные зелья, чтобы обработать рану, но тут Люциус вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Они были обычного серого цвета, чуть затуманенные разве что. Люциус моргнул и решительно поднялся.

— Стой, ты же ранен!

— Уже передумал? — холодно поинтересовался Люциус.

— Ты о чем?

— Ты стоял и говорил, что лучше бы я сдох в Азкабане, что там мне и место, что ты зря выступил на суде в мою защиту, и что раз Азкабан…

— Люциус… я никогда бы этого не сказал! — Северус вскочил. — Это был морок!

— Конечно, всегда проще отговориться мороком, — хмыкнул Люциус.

— Да. Я, кстати, успел насладиться тем, как ты превращаешься то ли в Лорда, то ли в Нагайну… Уникальное зрелище!

— Поэтому надо было говорить мне гадости?

— Уж если бы я когда-то что-то сказал, то точно не стал бы сейчас отрицать. Нет, конечно, если бы ты остался в Азкабане, моя жизнь была бы намного спокойней, спорить не буду, но лучше так, чем пачки истеричных писем каждый день.

Люциус с сомнением посмотрел на него, отвернулся, подобрал клубок и тихо произнес:

— Надо идти дальше.

Оставшиеся маски осыпались, и в стене открылся проход. За ним оказались все те же азкабанские стены.

Какое-то время шли молча. Потом Северус не выдержал и поинтересовался, что же с Люциусом произошло.

— Ты стал совершенно невменяемым. Брызгал слюной. В чем-то меня обвинял, замахнулся мечом, я подумал, что ты совсем рехнулся. Решил не спорить и пошел вперед. Но только завернул за угол, получил по голове и отключился. Вот и все.

— Как только завернул за угол? Я гнался за тобой едва ли не час!

Люциус пожал плечами.

— Мы не знаем точно, когда на самом деле разделились. Может, ты не Северус, а очередное порождение Лабиринта. А настоящий бродит где-то еще, в компании моего двойника…

Северус не знал, что ответить. Он сам этого боялся. 

Люциус снова вырвался вперед, но с каждым шагом шел все медленнее. 

Появился шум; сначала едва заметный, на грани слышимости, постепенно он нарастал, превращаясь в сумасшедший вой, хохот, истерический визг. Какофония достигла пика и смолкла, а потом возникла снова. Люциус остановился, зажал уши и застонал:

— Не могу…

— Что?

Тот как-то сник, сгорбился. Северус развернул его и прижал к себе — Люциуса била дрожь. Ледяной ветер пронесся по коридору, забрался под промокшую мантию.

— Идем… идем скорее, — зашептал Северус.

Люциус отстранился, сделал пару шагов и снова замер.

— Зря я все это затеял…

— Да, зря, — раздраженно сказал Северус, — но не останавливаться же теперь! — он подхватил его под руку и потащил по коридору. — Поторопимся, пока еще что-нибудь не случилось.

Будто в ответ на эти слова сверху послышался грохот. Северус поднял голову — потолок начал опускаться. Да что же это!

— Бежим! — заорал он, и они, спотыкаясь, помчались вперед. 

Коридор никак не кончался, а потолок, казалось, опускался все быстрее. Впереди показался тупик — железная дверь с зарешеченным окошком и цифрами «12-1541».

— Нет! — Люциус остановился так резко, что поддерживающий его Северус чуть не упал.

— Некогда! — проорал он Люциусу на ухо. 

Дверь открылась легко. Северус рванул вперед, споткнулся и рухнул на пол, сверху на него упал Люциус. Что-то хрустнуло. Дверь закрылась.

* * *

Они лежали друг на друге в темноте, тяжело дыша и сглатывая.

— Почему ты… почему остановился? — с трудом проговорил Северус. Сердце бухало где-то в горле.

— Это дверь моей камеры… — Люциус поежился. — В последний раз я поклялся, что лучше умру, чем вновь окажусь в ней.

— Идиот…

Тьма стала отступать, вокруг одна за другой загорались свечи. Они были везде — стояли на полу, полках, столах. В неверном свете из мрака выступали длинные, забитые книгами полки. Северус не мог охватить взглядом все это великолепие: казалось, даже библиотека Хогвартса меркнет перед малфоевской. Вспышка, и камин занялся, освещая два глубоких кресла, в одном из которых сидел иссохший скелет. 

— Добро пожаловать в Библиотеку моего замка, — прошептал Люциус и расхохотался.


	5. Chapter 5

Северус смотрел на обломки своей палочки и отчетливо понимал, что это закономерный итог авантюры. С Малфоем иначе и быть не могло. Простые вещи становились сложными, а сложные превращались в невероятные.

— Мы здесь застряли, — тихо сказал Северус и поднял голову, оглядывая библиотеку.

Скелет не добавлял оптимизма — похоже, с одним из малфоевских предков случилась та же история. Или он просто оказался слишком слабым магом, чтобы противостоять Библиотеке.

— Нет. Надеюсь, что нет, — совершенно спокойно ответил Люциус. — Я приказал домовику в случае, если мы не вернемся через пару дней, связаться с Драко или Нарциссой и все им рассказать. С помощью Нити Библиотеку можно открыть, главное, чтобы моя семья догадалась, как именно.

— Пара дней? К тому времени как твой олух сын соберется нас спасать, мы тут умрем от жажды!

— Библиотека всем нас обеспечит.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Вместо ответа Люциус подошел к маленькому столику у камина и стукнул по нему кулаком. Через мгновение на столике материализовалась бутылка вина, вяленое мясо и сыр.

— Библиотека связана с подвалами поместья и может забирать оттуда еду. Библиотеке… книгам нужно, чтобы их читали, и раз уж мы здесь — она даст все, что нужно. Или, по крайней мере, постарается.

— А если мы попробуем уничтожить книги?

— Не советую. Альберт Малфой вырвал как-то страничку — остался без глаза.

Северус медленно прошелся вдоль полок, провел ладонью по теплым корешкам. Даже странно: в Библиотеке никого не было уже больше двадцати лет — а ни пылинки. Возникло ощущение, что книги на него пялятся, ждут чего-то, перешептываются. Северус отдернул руку. Какие глупости… Он не будет бояться книг!

Палочку он обмотал бинтом, чтобы можно было творить хотя бы простейшие заклинания. Так им удалось почиститься и вымыться, используя найденные в библиотеке серебряные кувшин и миску. Тут даже обнаружилось отхожее место — закуток с дыркой в полу. Только находиться там было неуютно: за стенами раздавались загадочные звуки, шелест, стоны, а в щели дул холодный ветер. Возникало впечатление, что библиотека находится в потустороннем мире. Впрочем, учитывая странный путь, скорее всего, именно так и было.

Северус все же попытался взломать дверь Бомбардой, но отдачей его приложило затылком об стену, и он решил больше не экспериментировать. В следующий раз всего лишь шишкой на голове он мог и не отделаться. Палочка Люциуса отказывалась колдовать вообще. Так что им оставалось только ждать, пока Драко соизволит их вытащить.

Время тянулось медленно. Они читали, разговаривали, или, скорее, переругивались. Находиться с Люциусом наедине было тяжко, напряжение давало о себе знать. Он раздражал и будто специально издевался, говорил то про Лили, то про Темного Лорда. Терпение Северуса иссякло, когда тот начал вспоминать лето, которое они провели почти не вылезая в постели. Северус пригрозил, что просто затолкает Люциусу в рот носки, свяжет, да так и оставит, пока их не найдут.

В первый же день Северус нашел рецепт зелья, ради которого они пришли, и переписал на пергамент. Ему попалось еще много интересного, и это скрашивало скуку. Но книги пугали… Когда он пытался заснуть, то слышал, как они перешептываются, поскрипывают, шуршат, шелестят страницами. Из-за этого он подолгу ворочался в неудобном кресле. Еще и Люциус рядом... Смущал, бесил, возбуждал! Когда Северус забывался неглубоким сном, там его тоже ждал Малфой. Голый, бесстыдный, развратный, готовый на все. Но Северус ничего от него не хотел, или, скорее, хотел столь многого, что терялся и просыпался в поту и с эрекцией.

Если Северус за книгами не скучал, то Люциус маялся от безделья. Он никогда особенно не любил читать: фолианты навевали на него сон. Он зевал, отбрасывал книгу, начинал бродить по комнате, искал на полках хоть что-нибудь интересное, пил вино, снова садился читать… Не выдержав и пяти минут, опять вставал. Это раздражало. 

В какой-то момент он начал декламировать идиотские стихи на французском, что стало последней каплей.

— Достал! Или читай молча, или вообще не читай!

— А что, тут есть чем еще заняться? Тем более эти книги словно шепчут: «Читай, читай, читай!» — он захлопнул том и поднялся.

— Галлюцинации, Люциус? Мне кажется, или именно ты так стремился сюда попасть? Вот и наслаждайся, пока твой сын нас не освободит. Хотя он, похоже, не торопится. Не думаешь, что он тебя здесь оставит?

— Не говори ерунды! Драко нам поможет.

— Ты уверен? Мне казалось, ваши отношения совсем испортились.

— Он меня не оставит. Малфои друг друга не бросают!

— Думаешь, хорошо его воспитал? У меня сложилось прямо противоположное впечатление.

— Прекрати! — похоже, Люциус был вовсе не так уж уверен в сыне, как изображал. — Если бы ты лучше следил за своей палочкой, мы бы не оказались в этой глупой ситуации.

— Ты сам нас сюда привел.

— А ты, как всегда, побежал за мной, словно послушная собачонка. Ничего не изменилось, Северус?

Люциус его провоцировал, это было совершенно очевидно. В такой ситуации наилучшим выходом было молчать и игнорировать его. Но сил держать себя в руках уже не было. Северус отбросил книгу и вскочил.

— Да как ты смеешь! Наглый, тупой, самовлюбленный павлин!

— Тряпка.

— Идиот!

Еще какое-то время они переругивались, пока Люциус не прошипел:

— Убийца! Я видел, ты давно хочешь со мной расправиться, так что давай. Чего мешкать?

И Северус не выдержал, набросился на него, чтобы заткнуть, может, даже навсегда. Сволочь, ублюдок, обманщик, притворщик! В пылу схватки они рухнули на пол. Северус пытался добраться до тощей шеи, но Люциус легко удерживал его руки. Ничья. Они замерли, тяжело дыша и злобно глядя друг на друга. Северус чуть сдвинулся и почувствовал бедром что-то твёрдое. Он вздрогнул. Извращенец! Впрочем, он и сам-то… Северус еще помнил, как это гибкое горячее тело может выгибаться, прижиматься, дарить наслаждение. И вот оно так близко, что невозможно оставаться равнодушным. Необходимо, но невозможно же! Северус попытался отпрянуть, но поздно — Люциус успел схватить его за мантию.

— Может, хватит? — очень спокойным тоном спросил он.

— Что хватит? Драться? Да, хватит. 

Северус снова попытался вырваться. Неудачно.

— Я не об этом. Зачем отрицать очевидное. Ты хочешь меня, Северус. Хочешь!

Люциус чуть приподнялся и вжался животом в его возбужденный член. Да, черт возьми, да! Хочет и еще как! Северус стиснул зубы.

— Ну и что? Я взрослый человек, а не сходящий с ума от переизбытка гормонов подросток. Я не твоя подстилка, Малфой! Все давно кончено!

Тот засмеялся.

— Так вот в чем дело? Северус, ты никогда не был подстилкой, что тебе в голову пришло?

— Я знаю! Слышал, как ты говорил обо мне: «Мальчик на побегушках», «этот забавный тощий уродец», «смешной дурачок так влюблен в меня». Никогда больше, Малфой, ты понял? Никогда!

Люциус на мгновение отвел взгляд.

— А я надеялся, что ты вырос, Северус. Но нет, как был «мальчиком на побегушках», так и остался…

— Заткнись! Хватит! Я не буду тебя слушать. — Он попытался встать.

Не получилось, и Люциус продолжал прижиматься к нему, нагло усмехаясь.

— Почему? Чего ты боишься?

— Я ненавижу тебя, я не хочу… Понимаешь, не хочу!

— Мы уже выяснили, что твои слова о ненависти — ложь. Так что перестань себе врать! — Люциус надавил на его голову, заставляя наклониться. — Ты меня хочешь! — он высвободил руку и медленно провел по лицу Северуса, от брови вниз, по щеке, по шее, по уродливому шраму.

В глазах потемнело от ярости и желания.

— Соскучился, да? — прошипел Северус, сжимая его запястье.

— Мы оба, — ухмыльнулся тот и начал свободной рукой расстегивать его мантию. 

А дальше было безумие. Они срывали друг с друга одежду, катались по полу, терлись, кусались, совершенно потеряв разум. А потом снова замерли, Северус прижал руки Люциуса к полу, навис над ним и смотрел… пожирал его взглядом, чувствуя, как закипает кровь. Невозможно быть равнодушными к такому телу, особенно зная, на что оно способно.

— Я не твоя собачка, Люциус. Я…

Тот засмеялся, запрокинул голову, открывая длинную шею, и Северус провел по ней дрожащими пальцами.

— Задушишь?

— Нет, — он наклонился и коснулся губами, зубами, языком разгоряченной кожи, ощущая бьющийся пульс, до боли знакомый запах и вкус. — Я тебя трахну, ублюдок. Прямо тут, на полу.

Люциус втянул сквозь зубы воздух и развел ноги. От такого щедрого предложения Северус отказаться уже не мог. 

Мазь от ожогов прекрасно подошла вместо смазки.

— Когда тебя в последний раз трахали, Люциус? Надеюсь, не лишаю девственности? — шептал Северус, смазывая тесный вход. 

Он не до конца верил, что все происходит на самом деле. В их паре Люциус всегда был старшим, ведущим, а теперь так просто согласился подчиниться.

— И не рассчитывай. — Люциус двинул бедрами, насаживаясь на его пальцы. — Хватит, иди сюда…

Северус не заставил себя долго ждать. Он вошел сразу, почти наполовину, и, кажется, даже закричал. Потому что это было совершенно охренительно, и прежде всего из-за того, что это был именно Малфой, его личный дьявол. Узкая, горячая плоть так тесно обхватила член, что у него едва не потекли слезы. Северус замер, но вовсе не для того, чтобы позволить Люциусу привыкнуть, он сам был не в силах пошевелиться. Слишком многие чувства, которые он сдерживал долгие годы, нашли, наконец, выход. 

— Двигайся, мать твою! Двигайся!

Северус очнулся, дернулся назад и снова толкнулся вперед, вырывая у Люциуса стон. И еще один, и еще… Словно музыка. Северус усмехнулся: когда в прошлом Люциус его трахал, то не издавал ни звука. 

— Оказывается, ты любишь покричать, — выдохнул он. — Кто бы мог подумать.

— Заткнись! — взвыл Люциус и качнул бедрами, впуская его еще глубже.

Северус задвигался, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, когда понял, что вот-вот кончит… Нет, сейчас надо было продержаться как можно дольше, раз уж он уж пошел против принципов. Хотелось трахнуть Люциуса до потери сознания, показать тому, чего он стоит. Может, это будет и единственный раз, но пусть он запомнится до конца жизни.

Люциус с остервенением подмахивал, цеплялся за него, жмурился, открывал рот, учащенно дышал. Северус вглядывался в его мокрое лицо, и вся ненависть, раздражение, накопленное годами, десятилетиями, уходили, утекали, как вода сквозь пальцы. 

Он словно с каждым толчком избавлялся от всего плохого, что было между ними, а в сердце из давно потухшего уголька разгоралось нечто, похожее на любовь. Северус с нежностью убрал влажные волосы со лба Люциуса, провел губами по его носу, щекам, коснулся губ. Тот застонал, и его член запульсировал, выбрасывая сперму между их животами. Северус прикрыл глаза, откинул голову и, войдя в Люциуса по самые яйца, позволил, наконец, кончить себе. 

Северус повалился на пол рядом с ним, обнимая за талию так, словно боялся потерять. Глупости, все глупости, просто перенапряжение, стресс… Его утягивало в сон, но вдруг раздался грохот, дверь библиотеки распахнулась, и на пороге появились Драко и Нарцисса. Северус судорожно нашарил свою мантию, чтобы прикрыться. Люциус лениво приподнялся и улыбнулся.

— Дорогая… 

Нарцисса поджала губы. На мгновение Северусу показалось, что она проклянет мужа, но Нарцисса только бросила на того полный презрения взгляд и взяла сына за руку.

— Драко, похоже, мы не вовремя. 

— Нет, как раз вовремя! — Люциус попытался встать, но это получилось у него не сразу. Он скривился от боли.

— Вот как? — Нарцисса приподняла бровь. — Тогда одевайтесь и идемте.


	6. Chapter 6

— Нет, Люциус, нет. Я уже устала от этого фарса. Ты мне дорог, но больше так продолжаться не может.

Высокий голос Нарциссы ворвался в сознание, и Северус открыл глаза.

Малфой-мэнор, восточное крыло, гостевая спальня. Почему-то Люциус предпочитал селить его именно здесь. Северус был «совой», а в гостях у Малфоев вынужден был становиться «жаворонком» — солнце всегда будило ранним утром. 

Обратный путь по лабиринту оказался прост и скучен — они вчетвером долго шли пыльными, затянутыми паутиной коридорами, в которых абсолютно никого не было. Северус хотел отправиться домой, но Люциус уговорил остаться хотя бы на день.

— Люциус, об этом не может быть и речи. Перестань. В конце концов…

Разговор прервался. Через мгновение послышались шаги, и в комнату вошел Люциус. 

— Прости, мы тебя разбудили.

— Нарцисса хочет развестись?

Люциус засмеялся, отошел к окну и застыл в рассветных лучах. Будто специально там встал, чтобы покрасоваться.

— Да уж… после того, что она видела.

— Будто раньше не знала, — фыркнул Северус.

— Драко тоже теперь знать меня не желает… — он отвел взгляд и осторожно опустился в кресло.

— Все еще болит? — ухмыльнулся Северус.

— Я не об этом пришел поговорить. Теперь, когда рецепт у нас, надо сварить и протестировать зелье. Займешься?..

Вопрос прозвучал так, словно Люциус не был уверен в положительном ответе.

— И сварю, и протестирую, и даже скажу, что именно тебе принадлежит главная заслуга.

Люциус недоверчиво посмотрел на него:

— И что взамен?

Северус приподнялся:

— Ты больше никогда! Слышал? Никогда не будешь влипать в авантюры! Твоей чертовой Библиотеки мне хватит на всю жизнь! Ты понял?

Тот ухмыльнулся.

— Да. Больше никаких авантюр и таинственных библиотек. Ты варишь зелье, я лечу Лонгботтомов…

— И тебе возвращают палочку. На этом все.

— Хорошо. А насчет наших… отношений?

— Каких еще отношений? Думаешь, если я трахнул тебя на пыльном полу, это уже повод завязать какие-то отношения? — Люциус побледнел и вскочил, а Северус совершенно неожиданно для себя смягчился и сказал уже другим тоном: — Я не знаю, надо подумать. 

Целый месяц он варил зелье. Люциус едва ли не каждый день приходил к нему домой, приносил ингредиенты, пытался поговорить, но Снейпу было не до этого. Да и не хотелось, честно говоря. Он чувствовал какую-то неловкость и неуверенность, словно, трахнувшись с Люциусом, показал тому свою слабость. Наверное, так оно и было.

Когда зелье было готово и проверено, его отдали в Мунго, и Лонгботтомы действительно пришли в себя. Люциус стал героем, ему даже прочили Орден Мерлина, но палочку так и не вернули. После этого он окончательно впал в депрессию.

Нарцисса тихо и мирно развелась с ним и уехала в Европу. Драко после окончания учебного года собирался обустроиться в Лондоне. Люциус оставался один, и это очень беспокоило Северуса. Он больше недели не получал от него писем и уже собирался, наплевав на свои принципы, в Малфой-мэнор, когда наглый малфоевский филин влетел в дом. Он снес с подоконника горшок с редкой плакучей лилией и с хозяйским видом устроился на спинке кресла. К его лапе было привязано письмо.

Оно гласило: 

«Северус, хотя я и обещал больше не ввязываться в авантюры, но смею заметить, что результат так и не был достигнут. Покопавшись в старых законодательных актах и истории собственной семьи, я выяснил, что ни у одного мага не может быть отобрана палочка, если она является древней реликвией рода с более чем тысячелетней историей. Был когда-то в семействе Блэков прецедент. В Британии подобной реликвии уже нет, но я нашел упоминание о развалинах замка Анри Малфоя во Франции, и возможно…»

Северус захохотал, потом тщательно разорвал письмо на мелкие кусочки и злобно посмотрел на филина. Тот переступил лапами и приоткрыл клюв. Без ответа он улетать явно не собирался. Северус взял лист бумаги и написал:

«Уважаемый Мистер Малфой! Нет, нет и еще раз нет!» 

Замер, смял бумагу и бросил на пол.

«Никогда!» — написал он на втором листе и поступил с ним так же, как и с первым. Ведь даже если он откажется — Люциуса это не остановит. Северус нервно засмеялся и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Нет, похоже от дурной привычки по имени «Люциус Малфой» ему избавиться не судьба.

Через минуту филин улетел, унося короткое послание: «Буду завтра, в двенадцать».


End file.
